


Bad Ideas

by heatrock (thegreenery)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cereal, Dom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Sub Morality | Patton Sanders, cursing, it's 2 am and ya boy got CRAVINGS, short virgil, tall patton, virgil climbs onto the counter and it's fucking adorable, virgil really wants to suck some dick, welcome back to ollie's patton is a bear agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenery/pseuds/heatrock
Summary: Virgil is having the...craving again. He tries to ignore it, but it doesn't really work out like he hoped it would. It's even better.Or, in other words, Virgil eats some cereal and sucks some dick.(Heavily inspired by the fic Crave by user On_Sonnshine. Link below)https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611134
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 228





	Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: NSFW, Virgil maybe sorta falls off the counter at one point but don't worry he's fine, minor d/s towards the end, lots of cursing
> 
> Title from the song Bad Ideas by Tessa Violet

Virgil pops another piece of gum into his mouth, chewing angrily on the mashed up wad of artificial watermelon currently keeping him from going fucking insane. Even though the stimulation offers some peace, his mouth still aches. His tongue still twitches. His lips still purse and his jaw still clenches. The urge...the craving is still there, almost overpowering. He wants to-

No. No, no. He does not want to. Virgil stuffs another piece of gum in his mouth and turns up the volume of his headphones to block out his thoughts.

It’s not working. Virgil sighs and throws himself off his bed into a standing position. Maybe a walk will help clear his mind. Maybe whatever bullshit the others are getting themselves into will distract him long enough to forget about wanting to-

Virgil opens his door to a pitch black hallway. Of course. Forget about a distraction. No one would be awake for hours; it’s 2 a.m.

He closes his door behind him on his way out, making sure not to slam it. Patton is a notoriously light sleeper and even one marginally loud noise will wake him. 

Virgil makes his way downstairs into the kitchen, chewing forcefully on the ever-larger wad of gum. He bobs his head slightly to the rhythm of the drums pounding in his ears, the almost-deafening roar of teenage angst drowning out the majority of his thoughts. Virgil reaches up to the cabinet that hides the cereal, grunting with frustration when he’s just too short to reach it. He stands on his tiptoes, even hops a little, but he’s barely able to touch his fingertips to the handle of the cabinet, much less open it. Goddammit.

Slumping a little in defeat, Virgil lifts a leg onto the counter and hoists himself up until he’s on his knees. He grins, triumphant, as he swings the cabinet open and takes his favorite late-night snack from inside. Maybe this will distract him from wanting to...yea.

Virgil closes the cabinet and shifts until he’s sitting on the counter with his legs dangling over the edge. His feet swing, not even close to touching the floor. He’s not as pissed about it as he used to be, but that doesn’t mean he’s not still pissed. 

He waves a hand to conjure the tiny purple trash can from his room (“It’s just like you!” Patton had cooed the first time he had seen it. Virgil had agreed. “Yea, full of garbage.”) and spits the wad of no-longer-watermelon-flavored gum into it. Making a face at the less than ideal aftertaste, Virgil sends the trash can back to his room with a flick of the wrist and focuses on opening the cereal box in his lap.

After ripping open the plastic bag inside, Virgil stuffs his fist inside the box of Count Chocula cereal that he’s been saving since last Halloween (and is perfectly acceptable to eat afterwards, shut the fuck up, Roman) and brings a handful of the cereal to his mouth. He chews thoughtfully, the hard crunch of the dry cereal offering some sensory relief from the aching, pulsing craving that he has to-

Nope. Virgil stuffs another handful of cereal into his mouth and pulls out his phone to skip to another song. 

It’s 2:30 now. Has he really been on the counter for that long? Virgil thinks back to the last time he slept. That might be the reason why the...feeling is so bad. He makes a mental note to go to bed...as soon as he’s done eating cereal.

It’s 4 before he finally puts the cereal back - behind Logan’s box of Grape-Nuts that he insists are only a staple of his diet because they’re healthy and not because he likes them or anything - and shifts to get down from the counter. 

On his way down, though, Virgil’s foot catches on his overly-large hoodie and he yelps as he finds himself falling backwards off the counter.

Arms catch Virgil before he can fall, though, and he finds himself looking up into big, sleepy brown eyes that shine behind round glasses. 

Virgil takes a breath, pressing the button on the side of his headphones to pause his music. “Thanks, Pat.”

Patton smiles, soft and slow. “Of course, V! Glad I caught you slipping.”

Virgil grimaces, a slight fondness creeping into the expression as Patton giggles and tightens his grip. “That was bad, Pop star. That was really bad.”

Patton shrugs, the movement shifting Virgil in his arms. “I just woke up! It takes a while for the good jokes to be puncovered.”

Virgil groans this time, throwing his head back over Patton’s arm and rolling his eyes. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t!” Patton practically sings, twirling Virgil around a little. Anxiety snorts and finds himself holding on tighter. Then, he realizes the position they’re in and the heat in his face almost singes his bangs. 

“Pat-“

“Yea, Virge?” Patton hums, shifting Virgil again to get a better grip on him. 

Honestly, being held against Patton’s chest is...comforting. Nice. Although, what would really be nice is if he-

No.

“You’re...uh...carrying me?”

Patton giggles. “I know, silly! I caught you. You’re nice to hold, very small.”

Virgil frowns, snarling. “I’m not small.” 

Patton, undeterred, only giggles again and presses a light kiss to Virgil’s forehead. “Of course you are! It’s lovely.” The blush in Virgil’s cheeks somehow grows darker, and he swallows the lump growing in his throat. He’s just being nice. He doesn’t mean it like that.

Luckily, Patton continues speaking so Virgil doesn’t have to think of something to respond with. “Why are you up? It’s early.”

Virgil shrugs. “Haven’t slept recently. Wanted some cereal. Was about to head to bed. You?”

Patton’s smile grows a little sheepish. “I couldn’t sleep either. Thought a walk might be able to...tire me out enough to head back to bed.”

Virgil nods, then frowns. “What?”

Patton’s eyes widen slightly. “What?”

“You’re hiding something.”

“No! No, I’m not! Whatever makes you say that, V?” Patton’s face quickly darkens with a heavy blush. His lip twitches, a sure sign that means he’s definitely hiding something. 

“Pat.”

“Virge?”

“You don’t want Deceit to show up, do you?” 

Patton sighs, shaking his head as he remembers how tired the snake had been. Thomas had been going out that afternoon despite feeling less-than-optimal and had needed his self-preservation to keep his wits about him. Unfortunately, that resulted in a very sleepy, very grouchy snake. “I don’t.” Patton mutters. “But I’m still not gonna tell you.”

Virgil shrugs. “Whatever.” He watches Patton for a moment. The way his eyes shift to avoid Virgil, the tightness of his grip, how he’s still holding him. “Pat?”

“Yea, V?”

“Do you...do you wanna cuddle?”

Patton lights up. “Yes! Oh my gosh, yes. My room or yours?” 

Virgil suppresses a grin. Don’t look too eager, you might scare him off. “Yours?” Patton has the bigger bed out of the two of them, anyway.

“Sure! Let’s go.”

Virgil cuddles closer to Patton’s chest and nibbles on his lip, focusing on burying the feelings within his chest that are only getting stronger.

Virgil is carried by Patton all the way to his room, a fact that Virgil tries to be upset about but finds that between the warmth of Patton’s chest and the soft protection of his arms, he’s having a hard time finding anything cynical and/or bitter to remark. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

His chest grows a little fuzzy as he remembers Patton’s soft smile, the brightness in his eyes every time he looks at something or someone he loves.

Virgil glances up and sees that look. That brightness. That smile. Virgil wonders what Patton is looking at until his gaze moves higher and their eyes meet and oh.

He was looking at him.

Virgil stares with his eyes wide and lips parted in shock while Patton giggles bright and cheery. “Welcome back! Where did you go?”

Virgil closes his mouth and swallows, dropping his chin and his gaze. “I, uh...what?”

Patton steps into his room and closes the door behind them with his hip. “You zoned out there for a bit. Where did you go?”

“Oh, uhm...nowhere.” Virgil offers a shaky grin, the fuzziness in his chest growing as Patton sets him down on the left side of the bed. “‘M here now.”

Patton hops into bed on the right side and scoots in close to Virgil. He grins down at him. “I’m glad. I missed you!”

Virgil rolls his eyes and lays down under Patton’s sky blue sheets. “I never actually left, Pat. I’ve always been here.”

“I know, V. It’s just...I still missed you.” Virgil watches Patton as he curls up next to him. Patton faces away, a fact that surprises Virgil more than a little. Wouldn’t Pat want to hold him much like he had before? Suddenly, Virgil is cold. He misses the soft warmth of Patton. Virgil acts quickly before he can talk himself out of it.

He wraps his arms around Patton’s waist and rests his chin on his shoulder. Virgil pulls Patton close and presses his chest to his back. He rationalizes this by thinking about repaying Patton for holding him before. But really, this position feels much better than any other. He can protect Patton this way, comfort him. Not that he’d ever admit it.

Patton hums, leaning back into Virgil’s chest. Even though physically Patton is much larger, it still feels...nice having Virgil wrapped around him. Patton smiles and tilts his head to press a light kiss to Virgil’s cheek. “Goodnight, Virge.” 

Patton is asleep before he can hear the soft, gravelly reply from the heavily-blushing Side behind him.

“‘Night, Pat.”

—

Virgil is woken up sometime later by a high, strained whining sound. He opens his eyes only to find a faceful of curls blocking his vision. Virgil lifts his head, slowly remembering the events of that morning. Cereal...Patton...Patton!

Virgil, suddenly fully awake, shifts to look down at a very-much-asleep Patton. His pink-flushed face is scrunched up in what seems to be pain, and his lips are parted as he whines again, a long, desperate cry. Virgil’s heart hurts just looking at him. He opens his mouth to try to wake him up from his nightmare when Patton shifts. Their legs tangle together and Virgil finds himself hovering over Patton, one of his legs trapped between both of Patton’s and oh.

Judging by the impressively thick length now pressing into Virgil’s thigh, Patton’s not having a nightmare.

Virgil is torn. The way he sees it, he has two options:

One: wake Patton up and pretend like he doesn’t notice the very long, very hard erection against his thigh. 

or

Two: wake Patton up and...tell him. Offer to help. Offer to...take care of it. No strings attached, no judgment.

Virgil wants the second option so badly. He wants to provide that for Patton so much more than he thought he would. But the fear of rejection stills his tongue.

He rolls off of Patton and shakes him lightly. “Pat? Patton.” Eventually, Patton blinks awake, immediately covering his mouth with his hands. 

“Oh, gosh! I’m so sorry, Virge. I-“

“No worries, Pat.” Virgil smiles as nonchalantly as he can, trying his best to ignore the throbbing heat between his own legs. He wants to make Patton sound like that. His head between his thighs, lapping at that thick cock- No. What? No. “Sounded like a shitty nightmare.”

Patton blushes heavily. Evidently, he remembers exactly what he had been dreaming about. “O-oh. Yea. Yea, it was.” Patton laughs nervously, avoiding Virgil’s gaze. All at once, Virgil blurts his thoughts. 

“Icouldn’thelpbutnoticethatyou’rehardandIwaswonderingifIcouldgiveyouablowjob?” 

There’s a brief pause while Patton deciphers what Virgil had said and Virgil contemplates his imminent demise by spontaneous combustion. 

“Sure!”

What.

Virgil just stares at Patton for a moment. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Sure!” Patton chirps. “You don’t have to, obviously, but...” Patton sighs, grinning. “I think it would be nice. With you, I mean.”

“Oh.” Virgil has no fucking clue how to respond. Should he thank Patton? Should he actually go through with this what is he thinking is he insa-

Soft warmth presses against Virgil’s lips, short-circuiting his thoughts and leaving him to melt into Patton’s kiss. Virgil kisses back with just a tiny bit of pressure and finds Patton pliant under his touch. The soft thrum of control floods Virgil’s veins and electrifies his skin as he gently pushes Patton back to lay against his pillows. He hovers over him again, re-tangling their legs as he fits their lips closer, harder together. Patton’s lips are warm, soft, sweet. Virgil finds himself smiling into the kiss, his grin pressing against Patton’s equally-bright one. 

Virgil pulls back just enough to breathe, their smiles still brushing and foreheads touching as they both gasp for air. Virgil laughs breathlessly.

“That...was fucking amazing, Pat.”

Patton giggles, a sound that shoots straight to Virgil’s crotch. “Thank you! You weren’t so bad yourself, mister.” Patton winks. He has no right looking that adorable and hot at the same time. 

Virgil kisses Patton once, twice more, nothing more than small pecks. The taste and feel of him is addictive, Virgil finds. Brightness and comfort and warmth is all around him, and Virgil can’t imagine a place he’d rather be. 

Then he shifts, Patton’s erection rubbing against his thigh, and he realizes that right now, in this moment, he would much rather be between this man’s thighs. And by the way Patton moans, loud and just a little desperate, he agrees.

Virgil kisses Patton again, this one deeper and hotter but still soft and gentle. Virgil runs his hands down Patton’s sides, his long fingers trailing the curves hidden underneath Patton’s thin pajama shirt. Virgil breaks the kiss to mouth at Patton’s jaw, then his neck. 

“V-Virgil! Ooh, right there-YES!” Virgil bites down on Patton’s pulse point and Patton moans, a sound that rips a low growl from Virgil’s throat. Virgil pulls off of his neck with a wet pop, dropping a light, apologetic kiss on the dark bruise he leaves behind. Virgil kisses his way down Patton’s still-clothed chest, reveling in the way he trembles underneath him. Virgil meets Patton’s eyes as he scoots down, his face hovering over Patton’s stomach, and he smiles up at him. Patton returns the smile, face red and pupils blown. 

Virgil, still watching Patton’s face, kisses Patton’s cock over his pajama pants and shudders at the sounds that come from the front of the bed. 

“Virgil, please...” Patton whimpers. Virgil starts to wonder what his dream was about that got him so desperate for release. “I want you, please? Please....”

“Hold still, baby.” Virgil has no idea where the pet name came from, but after Patton shivers, he knows it’s a keeper. “Let me take care of you, yea?”

Patton nods and reaches up to tangle his fingers in Virgil’s hair. “Yes, sir.”

Oh, fuck. This is gonna be fun.

The aching, the craving for a hot, thick cock in his mouth returns full-force. Virgil wants - no, he needs this as much as Patton. So he tugs Patton’s pants down his legs as fast as possible, eyes widening at the monster cock that greets him. Praise bubbles up from his lips, and Virgil doesn’t have the self control left to stop it. 

“So beautiful, baby, look at you.” 

Patton whines, back arching just a little despite not having been touched. Virgil grins and dips his head down to mouth at one of Patton’s thick, soft thighs. 

“So big,” Virgil murmurs against Patton’s skin, “So beautiful, I can’t wait to have you in my mouth, baby. I bet your cock, your cum tastes just as sweet as your lips do.”

Patton whines again, louder and more desperate. His hands clench in Virgil’s hair, ripping a deep groan from Anxiety’s throat as his hair is pulled just right. 

Virgil kisses up Patton’s thigh and grabs onto his hips with his hands. He presses him down onto the bed to make sure Patton doesn’t accidentally take his throat out by thrusting.

Slowly, Virgil drags the tip of his tongue from the base of Patton’s cock to the tip and back again. From the first touch, Patton is responsive: loud, desperate mewls and long, grateful moans encourage Virgil to move faster. He swirls his tongue around the head of Patton’s cock and sucks slightly. He groans at the feel, the taste of him, the wetness of pre-come coating his tongue and dripping down his throat. Virgil begins to bob his head, taking more and more of Patton into his mouth with each push. He swirls his tongue and hollows his cheeks, but he’s only able to take a fraction of Patton into his mouth before he’s in danger of hitting his gag reflex. Virgil moans around him, and the vibrations have Patton shuddering with stimulation and heat. 

And the sounds, oh, the sounds. Virgil doesn’t think he’s ever heard anything more beautiful.

“Oh, ooh...Virgil! FUCK! Yes, yes please, please. So good, so wet and hot and tight. Thank you, thank you, thank you...” Patton continues to mutter praise and nonsense words as Virgil lifts one hand from his hips to pump the base of his cock. Virgil licks and sucks with the only goal to make Patton cum, to make Patton feel good. If he gets pleasure - so much pleasure - from watching him fall apart so beautifully, well...that’s just an added bonus.

Virgil squeezes the base of Patton’s cock and flicks his tongue across the slit at the same time, the movements proving too much for Patton and tipping him over the edge. Virgil holds in place as Patton comes into his mouth and Anxiety dutifully swallows every last drop. Virgil continues to lick Patton’s cock, milking him until he whines from overstimulation. Virgil pulls back, humming. 

“I was right.” Virgil mutters, shifting back up to kiss Patton’s nose. “Your mouth really is as sweet as your...uh....”

“My cock?” Patton giggles, breathy and blissed-out. Virgil nods, blushing heavily. “Y’know, V, I didn’t take you for a dom. Where did that come from?”

Virgil shrugs and busies himself with brushing Patton’s curls back from his face. “I just...I wanted to take care of you. Make sure you felt good.”

Patton coos, a sound that has Virgil burying his face in Patton’s chest. 

“Virgil! Darling, don’t hide. That’s sweet! Really! I appreciate it. But...” Oh shit. This is where he’s gonna say he hated it. That he doesn’t want to do it again. That he- “Sometimes, you gotta let yourself be taken care of, too.”

Virgil meets Patton’s eyes, shocked. He swallows, the fire in Patton’s eyes making his already-hard cock throb with almost painful heat.

Patton smiles and kisses Virgil, soft and sweet. Virgil barely kisses back before Patton is pulling away with a giggle. 

“Relax, sir.” Virgil’s breath hitches as Patton winks. “Let me take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is among the softest smut I have ever written. Thank you to everyone on Discord (not mine) who liked this and gave me the confidence to post it!!
> 
> The Sides' cereal preferences also came from Discord so thank you to everyone who helped me with that!
> 
> Leave feedback in the comments, cowards!! Love you all! <3
> 
> I have a Discord!! Come talk about fics and hang out with me and my friends! https://discord.gg/zc3Kne6


End file.
